


The Holiday

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural, The Holiday (2006)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Celebrities, Cheaters, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Gaining "Gumption", Hollywood, Home exchange, Hurt, Leaving the country for love, Lovers, M/M, Making Friends, Movie Awards, Not the point of the story, Of course sex, Single Parent Castiel Novak, Tinseltown - Freeform, Will Add More Later, cute dates, fuck cheaters, some sexy stuff, widower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Relationships: Brief Benny/Dean Winchester, Brief Michael/Gabriel, Dean Winchester/Castiel Novak, Gabriel Novak/Sam Winchester, Michael/Anna, brief eileen/sam winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Gabriel

Gabriel is at his Bakery for the yearly Christmas party, eyes moving around the entire shoppe until they met his. Gabriel made to make his way over until he tapped on his flute of champagne to get their attention. Gabriel stills, his eyes searching in Michaels'. When Michael extends his hand to one of his employees, Gabriel stiffens even moreso. _Anna_. She looked beautiful, her red hair in loose curls and a wide smile showing off brilliantly white teeth. 

  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would just like to announce our engagement to not only our friends and coworkers, but our charming boss as well", Michael said, beaming brightly. Gabriel swallowed thickly as Michael inclined his champagne glass at him. Gabriel clenched his jaw, giving him a tight nod before he gestured for the festivities to continue and then headed back into his office. He sighed deeply, his hands running through his hair. He moved around his desk and gathered some unfinished paperwork he had when he heard the door to his office close with a soft 'click'. Gabriel looked up, before he raised his eyebrows. 

  
"So that's why you haven't been taking my phone calls. Too busy shagging my pastry chef?" Gabriel asked coolly. He knew he shouldn't entertain the thought of Michael still wanting him but his brain was traitorous. 

  
"I got you something for Christmas", Michael began as he started to reach into his pockets. Against his better judgement Gabriel reached into a drawer in his desk. 

  
"I got you something too", Gabriel said as he moved his eyes up to meet Michaels'. Michael stopped searching in his pockets to his suit. 

  
"I don't actually have yours with me...I could go grab it", he said quietly. Gabriel shook his head before handing over the gift he had gotten for Michael. Michaels' fingers were elegant as he pulled the wrapping and he gasped quietly when he saw the leather bound book.

  
"A first edition, how did you find this?" He asked, turning the book over in his hands. Gabriel shrugged his shoulders.

  
"It's okay", he murmured. Gabriel moved around the desk before standing in front of Michael. 

  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going to get engaged to her?" He asked. Michael cupped his cheek and Gabriel hated himself for leaning into it. 

  
"I'm sorry, she is suited for marriage and quite beautiful, isn't she?" Michael remarked. Gabriel nearly recoiled. Instead he stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. 

  
"I'm leaving, please enjoy the rest of the party", Gabriel said before he gathered the paperwork in his folder and filed it away for later. Gabriel turned and reached for his coat when there was a soft knock on the door. Anna opened the door, peeking her head inside with a soft giggle. 

  
"What is my favorite boss and fiance gabbing about?" She teased. Gabriel forced a smile onto his face as he looked at his employee. He pulled his coat on and he couldn't help but noticed Michael had left the book on his desk. Gabriel tried not to react to it as he made his way out of the office. 

  
"I was just telling Michael to go ahead and lock up because I'm heading home", Gabriel explained, pausing briefly to touch her shoulder before he left. Michael made an aborted movement before he was making his way out of the office with Anna on his arm.

Once Gabriel made it out of town, he was back in his cottage and he sighed as he parked in the garage. He turned the furnace on and fed his little dog, a terrier named Loki. Gabriel decided against the bath for now as he turned his laptop on, getting himself a glass of wine. He sipped at it while his laptop took a minute to load. Gabriel knew he had been stupid and knew it had been too good to be true. Michael would have never settled down with him, he wasn't marriage material, that much had been clear. He was just good for a roll in the hay. Gabriel started browsing through websites when he stumbled across a home exchange website. Smiling softly albeit a bit sadly he clicked on it. Gabriel decided to place his house on the exchange website for somewhere in California, something sunny instead of winter in Surrey. Gabriel finished his glass of wine, submit the pictures and for how long the exchange would be and then closed his laptop. He made his way upstairs to the bathroom, clicking his tongue for his dog and smiled when his terrier followed him into the bathroom and laid down on the rug in front of the tub while he turned the hot water on. Gabriel enjoyed his bath before getting into his soft robe and laying down with a pleasant buzz spreading through his veins. 


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone enjoying this so far? It is loosely based (with some of the dialogue) from the movie. It is one of my favorites and if you haven't seen it, please go watch it! It's cute and funny, I love Jack Black even more in this role! <3

Benny woke up still lying on the couch before he wiped at his eyes. As he stood, he pulled the jeans on from the night before and decided to stay shirtless. He walked upstairs heading for their room, his and Deans; it was a huge house there in Brentwood California. Beautiful backyard, a pool; everything anyone could ever want. Benny knocked on the door before starting to open it when he was nearly pelted in the head by a flying shoe. 

  
"May I just say again that I didn't sleep with him?" He began and Dean stood there, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his rage increased. 

  
"Oh right, your receptionist needs to work until four a.m?" He demanded, his jaw working over the words furiously as he stared the other man down. Benny held his hands up in a placating manner. 

  
"A bunch of us were working, he wanted to hang out", he answered. Dean crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly calming down. 

  
"Okay, then swear on my life that you didn't fuck him", Dean said stilling his entire body. Benny goes to reply and realises he can't without lying; he barely moves back in time to miss the other sneaker being thrown at him. 

  
"Your receptionist Ben?! He's a self-righteous, entitled little douche bag! He can't even pronounce peoples' names right!" Dean hissed as he began to pace. Dean started to gather some of Bennys' things, stuffing them into a duffel bag. 

  
"See? I knew this would happen.This is why I didn't want to ask you to move in. This is why I said we couldn't get married right away because deep down I knew this would happen", Dean murmured gathering more things. Benny tried to approach Dean but Dean stopped him with a single eyebrow raise, an odd glint in his eyes. 

  
"First of all, I did not sleep with him. And second, Dean, we've been having problems for over two years and you don't want to talk about that, I know but lets' not make it about Adam", Benny answered. Dean stilled while he bent to pick up a shirt. 

  
"He has a _name_ now", he said from between clenched teeth. Benny scowled.   
"I'm well aware I work too much, but if it was you maestro doing your music for over seventy hours, thats okay?" Dean threw back at him. Benny sighed, exasperated. 

  
"Dean! You worked on over two thousand cars in this last year. Whens' the last time we had sex? Wanna take a guess?" Benny demanded. Dean rolled his eyes before turning to stand before the other man. 

  
"No one has time for sex", he argued. Benny laughed incredulously. 

  
"That's not true, okay?" He said. Dean started pushing him towards the door, shoving the duffel bag into his chest. 

  
"That's it, get the hell out! You absolutely slept with him!" He said bitterly, walking towards him and Benny began backing out into the hallway and down the stairs. Benny rubbed his hands down his face. 

  
"Let me get the rest of my clothes"-"No, seriously get out. I don't think you ever loved me. Hm. Hows' that, huh? I think you loved the idea of you and me, but not me. Not really", Dean continued, shoving at Benny pushing him out until he was standing in nothing but his barefeet and jeans. Benny looked at Dean, frustrated that it is this early in the morning and he was being kicked out for nothing. Dean looekd frazzled and in the early morning light, Benny thought he looked drop dead gorgeous.

  
"I'll send you the rest of your shit", Dean said as he began to walk back into the house. 

  
"You know you always sabotage every relationship you've ever been in", Benny started. Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the door in his face. He made his way back upstairs to his room, sighing in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dean snapped his head up when he heard Benny's voice coming in from the large windows on either side of the bed. 

  
"Something about you doesn't really want to be a couple. Not really. You resist it ... in your own way", Benny yelled up. Dean stomped his way onto the balcony to look down at Benny. 

  
"This always happens!" Benny finished. Dean threw his hands up and stared angrily down at the other man. 

  
"What happens, then Ben?" Dean asked. Benny looked up at him, glaring right back.

  
"Things end. Just like you knew they would. Look, you know how I feel about you. There's nobody like you, but you don't want to be what I need", Benny paused before correcting himself, "Not, "I" need. . . you know what I mean", he finished. Dean shook his head angrily. 

  
"I would never cheat on you, Ben. Not under any conditions", Dean replied in a much softer tone. Benny put a hand over his eyes to see Dean clearer.

  
"And neither would I. Okay?! Look at me ... I'm sweating like a God damned pig and look at you, you're the only man on earth who breaks up with his boyfriend and doesn't shed a tear. That means something doesn't it?" Dean rolled his eyes before his breathing picked up, he felt the beginnings of a panic attack. He rubbed at his neck and chest, feeling sick to his stomach. Benny looked a little concerned and Dean waved his hand to assure him.

  
"It's not a full blown panic attack yet, I'll be fine", he tried to say soothingly. Benny waved his hand at him. 

  
"I know. I was thinking about me", Benny replied up at his now ex boyfriend. 

  
"Ben, it's over so we might as well be honest with each other. Just tell me. Did you sleep with him? Just say it. What's the difference at this point? Why torture me?" Dean said, taking deep breaths to get his attack under control. Benny sighed, pushing his hands over his face and hair. 

  
"Okay." He stated. He changed his stance to a more submissive one. 

  
"Yes, I've slept with him. And I've been sleeping with him. You happy? He's in love with me and young..."-Benny trailed off when Dean disappeared from the balcony. The door opened and Dean looked rather subdued as he made his way over. 

  
"Did you ask if I'm happy?" Dean asked, a certain fire returning to his eyes. 

  
"You know what cheating is Benny?" Dean asked with a head tilt. Benny looked like he just didn't want to listen. 

  
"Just. What? No, what?" He stammered in confusion.

  
It's a coward's way of breaking up. And at it's core, what it is ... is unkind", Dean paused, "in the world of love ... not that I'm such a genius at it, but in the world of love ... cheating is simply not acceptable", Dean finished. Benny laughed again, shaking his head. 

  
"No matter what you think and I know you have a very high opinion of yourself -- this isn't all me. And when you're not in such a rage, you'll know it too", Benny said with another laugh. Dean snorted. 

  
"Yeah. Maybe when the rage subsides and I stop having visions of you two TOGETHER, I'll see your side", Dean hissed. He made to make his way back into the house before he turned back on his heel and then turned on Benny quickly, punching him in the face. Twice. As he slammed the door behind him, he dropped to his knees and gripped his hair before leaning forward. 

  
"Dean, this a bad time?" A soft voice asked. Dean looked up to see Samandriel, one of his mechanics coming in from the basement garage. He sat up on his knees, gesturing for help to stand. Samandriel, for how thin and lanky he was, had strength and helped Dean to his feet. 

  
"Nah,man. I'm okay, just a breakup. What do ya got for me?" He asked, heading down the stairs with the other man. 

  
"We have one of Jeffree Starrs' cars coming up. His Rolls Royce Wraith. He said you did such a phenomenal job last time he wants you to do the work on it exclusively", Samandriel said happily, checking off some marks on his list on his I-pad. Dean shook his head with a smile. 

  
"That's why they pay you the big bucks", Samandriel said with a chuckle. Dean nodded and looked over the other cars and nodded as he saw his other employees working on them. He noticed that Victor was working on a new commercial for their stores and it was going to be worldwide this time. He was going to open up some shops in London, roughly an hour or so away from a little town called Surrey. Dean smiled brightly. 

  
"Hey, Christmas is coming up. Let's take a few weeks' off. I know it's sudden but"-"Really?" Samandriel asked excitedly. Dean nodded feeling that tightening in his chest again. Samandriel announced it to the rest of the workshop and there were cheers all around, sounding almost teasing. Dean gave his workers' any days off they requested or any emergencies, going so far one time that he paid for Victors' wife hospital bills when she was giving birth-there had been some complications and Dean wanted to make sure she was okay. 

  
"Thanks, Dean. You know, you're the best boss we've all ever had", Victor said clapping him on the shoulder. The sudden jolt made Dean breathe easier and he smiled. 

  
"Good, I try be fair to ya'll since ya'll work so hard for me", Dean said. Victor nodded with a bright smile. 

  
"I'm just gonna go see if some flights are available", Dean said softly and the boys' nodded, giving him a smile. Dean made his way all the way upstairs. Dean found a website where you can switch houses with someone. Dean decided to switch with someone directly in Surrey; it would give him a chance to explore the area for his shops. He clicked on some ad called "cottage for the night?" it listed someone named Gabriel as the renter and he smiled seeing the beautiful pictures. Dean saw that Gabriel was online and clicked on the messenger app. 

  
_Hey there, my name is Dean. I would love to switch houses with you. It says you are in Surrey? I'm opening a few auto shops there and I would love to stay for awhile. DW_

  
The reply was almost immediate. 

  
_Yes, that is where I currently reside. I would love to switch, where are you located? GN_

  
_L.A. DW_

  
_I can be on the next flight out tomorrow by noon. GN_

  
_Wait, do we switch everything? Cars as well? DW_

  
_Yes, everything. Houses, I do have a dog. Would you mind so terribly feeding him twice a day and taking him to the backyard? GN_

  
_Not at all. I like dogs. I have a big house, there is a pool, a garage you can park in. Please help yourself to anything in the pantries or fridge. I don't have alcohol in the house but you are more than welcome to drink there. DW_

  
_Sounds lovely. I'll get to packing. Whens' the soonest you can be here?GN_

_Tomorrow. DW_

  
_See you then (or not). GN_


	3. New Arrivals

Dean was slowly beginning to doze off thanks to the medication for anxiety as he buckled himself up in the seat of the plane. He had decided to fly first class so as not to be jostled by the other passengers as well. 

  
♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

  
Once the flight landed and Dean was sure they had been driving long enough, the driver stopped and turned to look at Dean with an almost nervous glance. Dean was still a bit sluggish and he opened his eyes blearily eyeing his driver. 

  
"Sir, I can't turn the car back around at the end if I go all the way down", he began. Dean sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. 

  
"Hey, man, that's okay, I can walk. Do you uh...know how far it is?" Dean asked as he adjusted his shirt and sat up. The driver gave a soft shrug. 

  
"A couple'a miles I would think, I don't come out this way that often", he said feeling nervous once more. He had heard of Dean Winchester and he didn't want his unwillingness to drive down the road to come back negatively on his company. Dean waved his hand and gave a smile.

  
"Hey man, no need to be nervous around me. I'm just a normal guy tryna enjoy a nice vacation", he said as he began to get out. The ground was covered in a nice, thick layer of snow and Dean huffed slightly as the cold flooded through his layers of clothes. He grabbed his two suitcases and carry on, since he planned on being here awhile. Dean saluted the driver and started the long walk-he was warm in no time. His breaths were puffing out of him from the exercise and Dean vowed to begin to at least try to become more active. 

  
♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

Dean had been walking a little over an hour and half and his fingertips had turned pink from the cold, not to mention his cheeks and nose. He pulled his beanie further onto his head. He spotted a couple walking and hurriedly made his way over to them. 

  
"Excuse me? Do you know where...Rosehill Cottage is?" He asked, feeling a soft chatter in his teeth. They smiled kindly at him and pointed down the barely worn down trail. 

  
"Just keep going all the way down this path", the female of the couple said kindly. Dean nodded and continued making his way and soon, a very quaint looking house appeared. It was small but cozy; Dean hurried through the gate and then opened the door with the spare key under the mat. He was greeted by a friendly bark and a little furball running up to him eagerly. Dean picked up the small dog and carried him inside along with his bags. Dean looked around the house, finding the kitchen and then a small blue bowl of food and water; he looked into the bottom cabinet and gave a small scoop of dog food, the little dog yipping softly as it tucked into his meal. 

  
♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

  
Gabriel felt exhausted as the driver parked the car in front of a huge house; it was more of a mansion than anything. His jaw nearly dropped as he went to the key pad and pressed the buttons to allow him entrance into the gate. He carried his bags inside after getting his spare key from the mailbox. Gabriel was excited as he entered the house and checked out the entertainment room, the kitchen and then headed upstairs. He smiled brightly seeing the huge bed and the enormous, thick curtains lined along them. Gabriel moved around the room and then began packing his stuff into the room. After packing his stuff out of his suitcase, he decided he could use a shower and his mouth did drop open at the giant, easily could fit about three people shower and turned it on.   
After enjoying a hot shower, his skin pink, Gabriel padded into the master bedroom and his mouth fell open at the sheer size of it. He found a button pad and he hit the little black button above the one labeled gate and smiled once the giant blackout curtains came down and covered the large windows. Gabriel laid down in the soft bed, it smelled like lavender and clean linen. He succumbed to sleep easily.   
A few hours later, Gabriel was woken up from his amazing nap when there was a bell ringing. Gabriel hit the gate button sleepily.

  
"Uh, Hello?" A voice asked. Gabriel yawned and rubbed at his eyes while he tried to form a coherent response. 

  
"This is Bennys' coworker, Sam. I'm here to pick up his crap I guess. He and Dean had a fight. I'm also Dean's brother", a soft voice said into the box. Gabriel wiped a hand down his face. 

  
"One moment, I'll be down in a sec. There are some boxes by the door", he said before he walked into the bathroom and washed his face, then changed into some jeans and tshirt. He padded downstairs barefoot and opened the door glancing at the boxes and then he saw some fancy shoes. 

  
"Oh", he said as he tilted his head back to look at the very tall man. 

  
"Who are you?" He asked but not unkindly. Gabriel stepped back and allowed the tall man inside and Sam looked at the box and lifted it easily. 

  
"Oh, my name is Gabriel. I swapped houses with your brother for oh, I dunno a'bout a week?" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Sam smiled and then headed back outside. Gabriel followed before he was nearly knocked off his feet due to the winds. 

  
"Oh, ow", he said rubbing at his eye. Sam turned and then set the box down. 

  
"Oh, these Santa Ana winds, huh?" He asked. Sam looked at Gabriel and Gabriel swore he was looking at a celebrity, Sam was an attractive young man. 

  
"Oh, you've got an eyelash"-Sam leaned close, one hand cupping Gabriel's face and holding it in place and then he gently pushed the eyelash out of the corner of his eye. 

  
"Oh, thanks and the what?" He asked tilting his head. 

  
"They're called the Santa Ana winds. Legend has it when the Santa Anas blow, all bets are off. Anything can happen", Sam said with a laugh. Gabriel chuckled again and then shook his head. 

  
"I'll keep that in mind, thank you", he said. Sam stepped back and he headed back to a car where Gabriel noticed a young woman who was on the phone sat. She was moving her hands in front of the phone and Gabriel realised she was doing sign language.

  
\-------

  
Dean was suddenly woken up by a loud pounding. He groaned and looked at his watch, one a.m. Dean hurried down the stairs, feeling the frigid air in the home. Dean walked up to the door. 

  
"Who is it?" He called out, rubbing his arms up and down with his hands to try and get warm. 

  
"It's me! Hurry up, it's freezing"! The voice said back. Dean didn't back down and he certainly wasn't going to open the door to a stranger. 

  
"Who are you?" Dean called back, frowning. It was one am and he was getting agitated after having been woken up. 

  
"Gabriel, open the door......or l swear l'm gonna take a leak all over your"-Dean quickly opened the door, his eyes bright and wide, his hair pushed to one side and spiked looking. He glared at the stranger and almost dropped his jaw. The stranger paused, his eyes widening. 

  
"You're not Gabriel. Or if you are, l'm much drunker than l realized. l'm sorry for my profanity. l wasn't expecting you", he said. Dean detected a soft accent and smiled, leaning against the door jamb. 

  
"Well, I wasn't expecting you either", Dean replied with a lilt in his voice and then scowled inwardly. Stupid he thought. The dark haired beauty with the sparkling sapphire eyes looked up at him. 

  
"Nevertheless, might I come in?" He asked. Dean nodded and stood aside as the man walked passed him with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. Dean closed the door and made his way over to the fire place starting a fire. 

  
"I'm Castiel, Gabriels' brother", he said. Dean leaned against the wall, watching this stranger.

  
"Brother? I'm Dean Winchester. I'm staying here", Dean replied, explaining why he was there. 

  
"DeanWinchester? Is that all one word?" Castiel teased, slurring his words a bit. Dean shook his head. 

  
"So Gabriel is-- Where is--? Where is he?" He continued, rubbing at his temples a bit before shaking his head. Dean thought that odd.

  
"He didn't tell you?"Dean asked, suspiciously but he was sort of intrigued by this hot mysterious stranger who was becoming less of a stranger.

  
"He could have done......but as previously stated......l'm-- l've just-- l've been....", Castiel trailed off and gave him a rogue-ish smile. 

  
"He's in Los Angeles", Dean offered quietly. He was actually amused of where this conversation with this hottie was going. 

  
"That's not possible. Gabriel never goes anywhere", Castiel said looking quite confused but still adorable. 

  
"Well, we have that in common", Dean shifted his weight, "No, he listed this cottage on a home-exchange website and l found it. We switched houses for two weeks. For the holiday. He's in L.A. at my house and l'm here", Dean explained. 

  
"People actually do that?" He asked raising an eyebrow curiously. 

  
"Yeah. l mean, it seems. Here l am in my pajamas", Dean gestured to his body clad in his said pajamas.   
  
"He did ring me last night. l didn't get a chance to get back to him. l feel awful now. Would you mind if l sat? l feel like l might bump into you", he said motioning towards the couch. Dean nodded and pointed to it kind of not sure what to do. 

  
"Sure. Yeah. Sit. You okay?" Dean wondered with his head tilted to the side. 

  
"Yeah, l'm good. Look, l'm sorry about the intrusion. Although l may not appear it, l am in fact Gabriel'......semi-respectable big brother. But on the rare. Or lately not-so-rare occasion......that l frequent the local pub......and get inordinately pissed, my little brother puts me up......so l don't get behind the wheel. Pathetic explanation, but unfortunately it's become a bit of a routine. So how's it going so far? l mean, up until l showed up and ruined your night", Castiel explained. 

  
"Well, it's not going so great. Yeah, l'm leaving tomorrow on a noon plane", Dean admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. 

  
"When did you get here?" Castiel asked curiously. Dean sighed and wiped a hand down his face. 

  
"About six hours ago", Dean said quietly. Castiel chuckled and ran a hand through his unruly hair which made it look even more sexed up.

  
"We've made a great impression on you, haven't we?" He asked as he leaned back into the couch, getting comfortable. 

  
"No, it's not that. lt's just that....You know, l'm not quite myself right now. l came here on a stupid whim. Honestly, l've never thought about anything less. lt's very unlike me. Would you like something to drink? Glass of water? Tea? Wine, maybe?" Dean offered, wincing at the way he sounded right now. But Castiel didn't seem phased in the slightest. 

  
"l think there's a bottle of brandy. Fancy a glass?" Castiel suggested. Dean looked a little confused but he figured one glass couldn't hurt. He moved to get the decanter and two glasses, opening the ice box for some ice. 

  
"So.... l'm sorry, l've totally blanked and forgotten your name", Castiel said quietly. Dean quirked an eyebrow while he poured the glasses with two pieces of ice each. 

  
"Dean", he supplied before handing one of the glasses to Castiel and leaning back in the couch himself. 

  
"So, Dean, you're not married, are you?" Castiel asked casually and Dean cocked his head with a slight shrug.

  
"Why? Do l look not married?" Dean questioned with a smile directed at the other man. 

  
"No. lt was just a backwards way of asking if you were married", Castiel explained, crossing one leg over the other. 

  
"No, not at all. l don't know what that means. l mean, no, l'm not married", Dean said tangling his words up and Castiel held up his glass.   
"Me neither. Cheers", he said extending his arm with his glass. 

  
"Cheers", Dean answered clinking their glasses together. Maybe Dean could stay a bit longer if he was going to be meeting handsome strangers without even having to leave the house. Castiel kept watching him, his blue eyes were glittering in the firelight. 

  
"So is it horrible if l stay? l'll be gone before you even wake up. l promise you will never lay eyes on me again", he said tilting his head at Dean. Dean felt his mouth go dry and he looked down into his glass before downing it in one swallow. Castiel watched Dean's Adam apple bob as he swallowed.

  
"Of-- No, that's fine. Sure", Dean said before he stood to get him some things to sleep on. Castiel watched in amusement. 

  
"Thank you", he said downing his drink as well. Dean smiled and began to look around to get something for Castiel to sleep under. 

  
"Let me just get you a blanket", Dean offered before he went to look and he must have looked really clueless because suddenly-

  
"ln the cupboard, on top of the Scrabble. So why is it you aren't quite yourself at the moment?" Castiel asked curiously. Dean moved to grab the blanket and was surprised. It was on top of the Scrabble.   
  
"Well, l just broke up with someone. Yesterday. And l guess what l was feeling......was that l didn't wanna be alone over the holidays. l thought that if l was somewhere else......l wouldn't realize l was alone. Then l got here and never felt more alone in my life. Big surprise", Dean paused, looking down in his empty cup, "bet you're glad you knocked on this door", he finished with a disheartened chuckle. Castiel looked at him, his blue eyes were soft, understanding. 

  
"l am, actually", he said setting his glass down on the coffee table. Dean set his down next to his and handed him the blanket, leaning over slightly.

  
"Yeah, well...sorry and goodnight", he said a little distractedly at those blue eyes. 

  
"Sweet Dreams", Castiel said and before he could stop himself, he was pulling and Dean was leaning and their lips met in a sweet kiss. They pulled apart rather quickly and before Dean could stop himself the words tumbled out. 

  
"Do you think you could...? Would you mind......trying that again?" Dean asked again with a tilt of his head and he sat next to Castiel again, closer than he had the last time. 

  
"Bad?" Castiel asked surprised, his eyebrows moving up to his hairline.

  
It's odd, I'm kissing a total stranger", Dean said with a laugh.

  
"Really? l do it all the time", Castiel replied sarcastically with a kind smile. Dean laughed too and they could feel the alcohol in their veins but not enough to be so drunk. Dean spoke once more. 

  
"You know, given that l'm in a bit of a personal crisis......and l find myself in a total stranger's home......in a town that l can't actually remember the name of......and considering that you showed up......and you're, like, insanely good-looking......and really drunk and probably won't remember me anyway......l'm thinking......we should have sex. lf you want", Dean said, his words coming out easily and with just a hint of flirt. Castiel's eyebrow raised in confusion and he laughed, a snort slipping passed his lips. 

  
"Is this a trick question?" Castiel asked as he moved closer, their shoulders were brushing as they talked this all over. Dean bit his lip, feeling entirely vulnerable and kind of rather looking it. 

  
"l'm actually serious. And not that it matters, but l've never said anything like that in my entire life. lt's just that this whole......knowing-l'll-never-see-you-again thing is kind of exciting. l mean, this is what a vacation's supposed to be. You're supposed to vacate life, do the unexpected. And you are......definitely unexpected", Dean said with a seductive smirk. Castiel chuckled and then shook his head, shoving his shoulder gently.

  
"This all sounded wonderful till l became the cabana boy", Castiel said deeply. Castiel leaned in and then paused when Dean leaned back, his green eyes were bright. 

  
"I'm not very good at this", he admitted biting his lip once more. Castiel tilted his head, his lips inches away from the others' man. 

  
"This being....?" He tilted his head as he waited for the answer. Dean's eyes dropped down to the floor. 

  
"This...Sex", Dean whispered. Castiel chuckled and shook his head. 

  
"I highly doubt that, that can't be true", he replied going to lean in once more. Dean leaned back slightly once more.

  
"Nevertheless, the last guy I was with mentioned it a few times and I don't forget things like that. How hard can it be, isn't sex the most natural thing in the world?" He asked. Castiel nodded his head in agreement and shrugged slightly. 

  
"Am I talking you out of this? I've always been told to shut up...How do you feel about foreplay?" Dean questioned. Castiel blinked in surprise and shook his head with another laugh. 

  
"Strangely not at all, and I think foreplay is highly exaggerated", Castiel replied. He tilted his head and then brought Dean into another kiss that Dean would not admit to melting to. 

  
"You are quickly becoming one of the most amazing men I've ever met, look at that, you're already better than you think", he said. Dean stood, giving Castiel a very heated look and he followed Dean up the stairs. As they landed on the bed, they both leaned in for a kiss. 


	4. No Strings Attached

Dean woke up feeling sated and happy, an aching his muscles he hadn't felt in awhile. He was staring at the foreign coffee machine in front of him trying to begin making some when there was a soft voice behind him. 

  
"Good Morning", Castiel greeted. Dean smiled as he turned around. 

  
"Good Morning", Dean replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Castiel dug around in his bag as if looking for something.

  
"I lost my contacts somewhere in the night", he said looking up with a smile and a pair of glasses on his face. 

  
"Ah, that's much better now", he said watching the other man. Dean did not stare, he did not. He chuckled and turned back to the coffee machine that wasn't working. 

  
"Can I help you with that?" Castiel offered, tilting his head at the attractive, green-eyed man. Dean shrugged. 

  
"I should know how to do this", Dean began when Castiel turned towards him holding the plug up. He smiled while plugging it in. 

  
"Oh, you're suppose to plug them in over here", Dean said feeling like a complete moron, Castiel leaned against the counter.

  
"So, Dean, l just really…Yeah. You know.....", Castiel began fidgeting just a tiny bit and Dean had to admit it was adorable. 

  
"Listen, you don't have to worry about a thing here. Okay?"Dean began, using a calm tone though he would never admit that he was unreasonably attached.

  
"Okay", Castiel replied easily, a grin spreading across his lips. Dean couldn't help but to look away. 

  
"l mean, it was great meeting you and everything", Dean started. He seemed to be flustered and Dean did sound a bit off to him as well even though he had only spoken to him since last night. 

  
"Definitely. Also, for the record, your ex-boyfriend is, in my opinion......extremely mistaken about you", Castiel spoke giving him an even smile that showed all the perfect teeth in his perfect mouth. Dean gave a shrug, almost as if he didn't care. 

  
"Well, yeah, you were drunk", Dean said without looking back up at the other. He wasn't use to compliments and he just shrugged them off.

  
"Not that drunk", Castiel teased playfully, nudging his shoulder gently with his. Dean's eyebrow rose up as he the other man spoke. 

  
"Yeah". Dean replied, keeping the conversation short. Castiel didn't have to do that and suddenly Dean heard buzzing and looked for the source of the sound. Castiel made to move towards the buzzing. 

  
"Oh, that's mine", Castiel said while Dean grabbed the buzzing phone and handed it to him while he glanced down. 

  
" It's Sophie. l'm sorry, l didn't mean to look", Dean said honestly. It was hones but he had a terrible habit of not trusting anyone, not just someone he was interested in. But everyone; it really was a problem after being used and cheated on so many times. Castiel tucked the phone into his pocket with a smile at Dean. 

  
"l'll call her back, later", Castiel said quietly. It looked like Dean was looking for something and he threw his hands up in the air while going through the upper cabinets. 

  
"Coffee cups", Dean said looking through them even more frustrated. Castiel turned towards the hanging cabinets that his brother had on the wall and grabbed a cup and leaned over the dining table to hand one to Dean. 

  
"Here", he offered as Dean took it from him. Dean gave him an odd look while he made himself a cup.

  
"Thank you. You don't want one?" Dean asked, while he took a sip of his coffee, breathing after inhaling the scent of it. Castiel shook his head with a smile. 

  
"l should probably be going", he suggested with another smile and began to gather the little bit of things he had. Dean smiled and gave him a nod as well. 

  
"Oh, yeah. You know, l gotta get going in a few minutes myself", Dean replied finishing his cup of coffee rather quickly and set to washing it in the sink. Castiel watched him for a moment before speaking again. 

  
"So listen. l know you're leaving and absolutely not interested......in getting involved, but just so you know......things in my life are a little bit complicated......and even if you were staying, l can promise you.....you wouldn't", Castiel seemed to stutter over himself and Dean pitied him, he smiled brightly at the other man. 

  
"You really don't have to do this. Look, l'm sort of a mess in this area myself. And anyway, l mean, honestly, we hardly know each other", Dean explained watching the other man while he leaned against the counter as this man stuttered through trying to explain things. Castiel ran a hand through his hair before he spoke again, he was gesturing to himself and he didn't know how to explain what he meant or what he was thinking. 

  
"Well, l wouldn't exactly say that......but l just want to assure you, you're better off. l'm…l'm not made", Castiel paused, looking thoroughly out of place.

  
"Okay", Dean said easily with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn't want complicated, he wanted something that came easy, like it should. Love shouldn't be hard, if you have to force it than it's probably not love right?

  
"No need to go on. Right. Well, l just want to be sure you are okay because somehow......l find l tend to hurt men simply by being myself, so....", Castiel paused, now he sounded like a self righteous asshole. Great. Dean raised an eyebrow and then laughed.

  
"l'm not gonna fall in love with you, Cas. l promise", Dean stated before Castiel could finish his sentence. His eyebrows shot up.

  
"Okay. Nicely put. Thank you", he said slowly. Castiel straightened his shirt and his scarf, securing it around his neck since it was still rather cold during the morning. Dean shrugged and gave a mirthless laugh. 

  
"No, it's just that l know myself, it has nothing to do with you. l'm not sure l even fall in love. Not like the way other people do. How's that for something to admit?" Dean asked placing a hand on his hip with another one of those dazzling smiles. Castiel couldn't help but reflect with another smile as well. He couldn't just not smile in front of this man, he was so kind and different than any man he had met. 

  
"Well, like l said, becoming one of the most interesting men, I've ever met", Castiel repeated from last night with an almost sexual smirk, his lips lifting up at the corners. Dean pouted just a tiny bit just to see Castiel's pupils dilate at the gesture. 

  
"l'm gonna try to see that as a compliment", Dean said before he crossed his arms over his chest. Castiel nodded and gave another blinding smile. 

  
"You should. Absolutely", Castiel spoke. Dean just gave him another smile, he really didn't have to stay here and keep making chit chat. Dean didn't fault him for not wanting that one bit. 

  
"Right. Okay, then. Well....Utter honesty. Very refreshing. Well, you probably won't be hearing from me......because even if you wanted to, and you clearly don't......l have the classic male problem of no follow-through. Absolutely never remember to call after a date. But since this wasn't a date l guess l'm off the hook", Castiel said adjusting his scarf once more. 

  
"Exactly", Dean replied. Dean knew he was being a little distant but he didn't want to get feelings or have this man get them either. It was a fun little roll in the hay, but now it was ending. Somehow, that made Dean feel disgusting. 

  
"But what if l wanted to call you?" Castiel asked seriously. Dean just cocked an eyebrow at him and huffed from between pursed lips. Castiel held his hands up placatingly and with an odd look on his face.

  
"Right. Sorry. Apparently not the right thing to say at all. Well, if your flight's canceled or for some reason......you change your mind, l'm having dinner with some friends......at the pub tonight. And......if not, then, well......you're lovely", Castiel said sincerely before he grabbed his things and made his way to the front door. 

  
"So are you", Dean called after him while he followed him and closed the door behind Castiel, leaning his back against the door with a sigh; he headed back upstairs, getting ready to pack his belongings back. 

  
As Dean stood in line waiting to board his flight, he realised he really didn't want to leave and he soon found himself leaving the airport and heading back to the little cottage. 

  
♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

  
Meanwhile, Gabriel was waking up in Los Angeles, California again. His phone was ringing off loudly and he groaned while reaching for it. 

  
"Hello?" Gabriel asked sleepily without bothering to see who was calling. 

  
"Where am I finding you?" Michael's familiar voice came through the phone and Gabriel sighed softly. 

  
"Michael", Gabriel breathed a pit of dread falling into his stomach. Michael began speaking again. 

  
"Is it okay that I'm calling you?" Michael asked, that charming tone that Gabriel had fallen for immediately.

  
"l suppose so. How are you?" Gabriel replied before he sat up in bed and leaned against the pillows. 

  
"Could we start with a less complicated question?" Michael asked with a soft, mirthless laugh. Michael shook his head on the other end of the phone call. Gabriel was immediately alert and a concerned tone crept into his voice. 

  
"What's wrong?" Gabriel spoke, before he began to begin to get out of the bed and he stumbled when Michael spoke again. 

  
"I'm having some real problems with a section of my recipe book. I could use some Gabriel. Would it be awful if I sent you some pages? Just tell me if it is. I don't wanna mess you up. All I know that you're the only one who can really help me", Michael said softly, his tone was gentle and kind while Gabriel felt defeated but willing to help. 

  
"No. Well-- l mean......if you need me", Gabriel began, not being able to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

  
Well, you know you are my little survival kit. So, honey, have you put on that little red lingerie set I got you?" Michael asked, his voice a deep purr. Gabriel felt the flush rise against his cheeks. 

  
"How do you remember that?"Gabriel asked surprised, relaxing against the pillows. 

  
"I remember everything, darling", Michael replied, his voice dropping another octave and Gabriel felt desire in his body. 

  
"Do you?" Gabriel paused, a smile spreading across his lips, "you know, just the other day, l was just thinking about that time--"

  
"Darling, I've just arrived at soho House. I'm meeting some friends for drinks", Michael said loudly, completely blocking out Gabriel's voice and Gabriel faltered, hearing his fiance's voice. He began to lay back down and closed the curtains using the remote once more.

  
"Okay", Gabriel muttered, nodding his head. 

  
"Bloody cold in here. Okay, I'm sending you the pages tomorrow. Look for them, will you? And have some fun today, okay?" Michael said chipperily. 

  
"Okay", Gabriel said hanging up. Gabriel closed his eyes and began to fall asleep all over again.

  
♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

  
Castiel made his way into the pub, looking around. He was absolutely not looking for Dean. No he was not, he was looking for his friends. As he walked over to them, he turned, hearing his name. There was Dean, sitting on a stool two beers on his table. Castiel smiled and made his way over to Dean. 


End file.
